


College Crush

by BigDumbSkeletons



Category: Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem awakening
Genre: College AU, Crushes, Eventual Romance, F/M, Helping Get The Boy, Not Beta Read, Romance, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbSkeletons/pseuds/BigDumbSkeletons
Summary: “Why you stare at guy? Don’t see anything interesting about him.”“You don’t see nothing?”“Gregor thinks he is dull.”“Chrom isn’t dull! He is the most popular guy in campus!”“Hahaha! So he is Chrom? So this Chrom must be your crush, no?”College AU featuring Cordelia X Gregor
Relationships: Cordelia/Gregor (Fire Emblem), Gregor (Fire Emblem)/Cordelia
Kudos: 1





	College Crush

Cordelia was in the back of the classroom for her Calculus 2 class and was staring at the boy of her dreams, Chrom. 

He is not only popular but is kind and a great president of the student council. If only he would notice her. She thought that they will make a great couple. They are both on the student council and are hard workers. But he only sees her as a friend.

Cordelia was soon taken out by her trance by a boy with an accent who tapped her on the shoulder. He never seen him before and judging by the accent he must be from somewhere out of the country.

“Oy! Excuse me, miss. Do you have a pencil that Gregor can borrow? Gregor forgot it in the dorms.”

She never meet a guy in her class named Gregor so this made her confused. Who is this strange man talking about?

“Sure thing! Now, who is Gregor?”

“Hahaha! Gregor is Gregor!”

The tall burly man pointed at himself. Oh. So this guy speaks in the the third person like Vaike. She quickly gave the guy a pencil. She didn’t know then that the two of them would become close friends.

After weeks on sitting next to each other and talking to each other they got close. They started eating with each other in the school’s cafeteria and Gregor went to Cordelia’s soccer games. One day in the class they shared Gregor quietly asked her about the blue haired boy she keeps staring at in class.

“Why you stare at guy? Don’t see anything interesting about him.”

“You don’t see nothing?”

“Gregor thinks he is dull.”

“Chrom isn’t dull! He is the most popular guy on campus!”

“Hahaha! So he is Chrom? So this Chrom must be your crush, no?”

“Yeah...I don’t know how to talk to him. And he never notices me.”

“Gregor can help!”

“Wait. You will?”

“Gregor knows all about the act of romance.”

The pair quickly gotten to work. Gregor explained to Cordelia is plan of action.

“Gregor think surprise attack should work, but first we need to plan for the war of love!”

“I think that’s taking the ‘love is war’ metaphor too far.”

“Nonsense! Surprise attacks meanpreparations, yes? Then gates should be knocked over by battering ram of charm! Heart is then ready for the final blow.”

“You sure putting a lot of thought into this.”

“You think Gregor is dimwitted, no?”

“Of course not! Just surprise you know a lot about these things.”

“Ha! Gregor is the man of the ladies at home. Now we get him before the finals. We should also make you up when it’s time to strike!”

“You know how to apply makeup?”

“And the sew! Gonna make the fine maiden a beautiful dress before the assault.”

“Wow. That’s amazing Gregor! I really appreciate the help.”

Gregor laughed and they got started on the preparations for Cordelia to asked out Chrom. After weeks of spending way more time together they finally got everything set up but Cordelia had a change of heart. 

“Um, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Oy! Cruel lady to practice on poor Gregor!”

“No, Gregor. After all this time we spent getting ready together I didn’t think of Chrom once. I fallen in love with you.”

“So you love Gregor now, yes?”

“Yes. I love Gregor now.”

“Ha! I with take my lovely girl to great restaurant. I will make her be happy as a pig in the mud!”

They then kissed and become one of the happiest couples at Ylisse University. Which is great because if she didn’t decided to be with Gregor instead she would be disappointed. Chrom was already dating a girl in her sorority, Sumia.


End file.
